The New Lord of Darkness
by 666 Black Panther
Summary: Post OotP. Harry is tired of listening to Dumbledore and decides to attend Sirius' Will reading which is the start of him cutting his puppet strings. Indepentant Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

---- - ----

A tall figure stood at the top of the retaining wall of a castle's turret. His arms folded across his chest, revealing black gauntlets with grayish black scale designs. His cloak blew in the breeze, revealing matching shin guards, his face hidden by his hood.

It was almost sunset. Below him his army, yes His army, prepared for the start of the second Voldemort war. He watched as his men loaded their vehicles and armed themselves.

They were the most powerful army the Wizarding World had ever seen. Also the most deadly. Wizards and muggles, equipped with wands, swords, rifles, potions, explosives, charms, portkeys, radios and armor.

The Wizarding World was in for one Hell of a wake up call. They called him an unstable attention seeking brat when he told them the truth. And when the truth was finally revealed, the so-called leaders of the Wizarding World sat around twiddling their thumbs, getting rich and playing the blame game instead of doing what was needed.

So he spent the last summer and half his school year preparing for this. People were going to die and he found little comfort in knowing that it had to be done. But as his former mentor used to say, "It's for the greater good."

But he would do this his way.

It is seldom wise to fight two fronts in a war, lest you spread your forces too thin or get boxed in like the Nazis in World War II. But if all things went according to plan, one side of the war would be eliminated with this initial strike.

He could only hope and pray that those who put their faith in him were not let down. Fate had given him the tools and the opportunity, and he had taken it.

"My Lord Azkaban, our forces will be ready to move within the hour."

The cloaked figure pulled back his hood, revealing a small but elegant crown on his head. The crown and his messy black hair did not hide his infamous lightening bolt scar.

He turned around and hopped off the wall. His green eyes fell on the person who had spoken. It was a tall blonde, curly headed man wearing what could be described as ancient Roman armor and a cape.

"Very good Commander."

He looked past the Commander and saw several people standing before him with mixed expressions. Pride, worry, nervousness, excitement, calm and terror, but these people, along with every other being on this island and back in Britain, trusted him, had put their lives in his hands. He could not and would not back down till this war was over, and everyone he cared about could live in peace, and never look over their shoulders in fear.

"Then we attack within the hour."

TBC

A/N:  
After reading some Harry Potter, Lord of Azkaban fics, I only found two. I decided to give it a shot. This is also my attempt at a harem fic, yes Harry will have a lot of girls after/with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N:  
Here is the long awaited next chapter of 'The New Lord of Darkneess' like I said once I publish I won't quit but I may put something on hitaus for awhile. For this fic I'm using a new beta as my old one is too busy with uni to help fast enough unfortunately this new beta is only good for spelling and telling me if the story/chapter is good or not. She can't remember much of the HP books but I see her every other day so the updates SHOULD be quicker.

Sorry I've been gone for so long, had a string of projects to work on and a string of heath issues to settle widom teeth pulled last week and laser treat for my eye today, have to lower the brightness of the screen.

Anyway for some good news, I've just completed my NS (ORD LOH!!!) and am taking a short 2-3 week break before looking for a job (proved my parents don't get on my case still got to clean my room) ao I'm hoping to use this time to work on most of current my fics and some new ones.

Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions.

---- Number 4, Privet Drive ----

Harry sat on his bed, his eyes red from all his crying and in his hand a letter. A letter from Gringotts stating that today was the day of Sirius' Will reading. The letter arrived two days ago and was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Since the outburst in Dumbledore's office, he'd been in a daze. Somehow hoping against hope that Sirius was still alive or at least around. But the letter in his hand all but confirmed what he already knew deep down. Sirius, the only father figure he ever had was dead.

The letter itself was a time activated portkey and was scheduled to be activated in an hour. Harry got up to got to the washroom to freshen up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the reading but a letter from Dumbledore which came the same day via Fawkes convinced him to go.

It wasn't that Dumbledore had asked him to go, in fact Dumbledore told him to stay _home_ where it was safe. Home? Safe?

What a load of bull. He was hardly saver here than in a cage with a hunger lion. It was probably just his anger that was the reason why he was going against the Headmaster's wishes.

He looked at his watch, it was almost time. He picked the letter up and felt a familiar pull at his naval before disappearing from his room.

---- Gringotts ----

Harry for once landed on his feet and was greeted by two goblins.

"Ah. So good of you to attend the reading, Mr. Potter. I am Rustfang." The older looking goblin with dull red hair and wrinkles introduced himself and bowed.

"And I am Sliverhorn, we are the formally appointed accounts managers for the Black Family." The other, younger goblin introduced himself and bowed as well.

Harry returned the gesture, "Nice to meet the both of you."

"Please follow us."

Harry followed the goblins through the corridors of Gringotts till they entered a room with a large meeting table in the middle with chairs all around it. There were a few people there that he did not recognize and some he did like, much to his disgust, Draco Malfoy who looked surprised before sneering at Harry.

Then there was Tonks, Hermione, Lupin, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family excluding Percy. The goblins lead Harry to the end of the table, away from the rest of the people gathered.

Dumbledore entered the room and noticed Harry sitting at the end of the table. He walked up to Harry and spoke to him in a sad and tired voice, "Hello Harry. I see you decided to come despite my advice to stay home where it is safe."

"With all due respect _Professor_." The spite was very apparent in Harry's voice, "Number 4 is not my home, it is my prison. A prison which you sentenced me to for the first eleven years of my life and ever summer since. Where I have been abused and treated like a slave by my so called family. You said the wards would keep me safe from those who wanted to hurt me, didn't stop my Uncle and my fat ass cousin from beating me near death now did they?"

Dumbledore looked down-cast, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked like they were going to cry while the others looked angry but Draco was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Stay at home where it's safe? Look what happened to Sirius because you kept him locked up for god knows how long!" Harry got to his feet and stared Dumbledore in the eyes. "And let's not forget the information you kept from me. The whole reason my life is a living hell is because of the choices you made for my and the things you've kept from me."

Dumbledore looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted but the mocking and amused voice of Draco, "I think you got exactly what you deserve Potter."

Every one of Harry's friends glared at the laughing Malfoy.

"Just like what your father got, right Draco?" Draco stopped laughing and started to get enraged. "What's the matter Draco? Want your daddy to fight for you? Wait, he can't he's rotting in Azkaban right now."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Draco stood up and reached for his wand.

"YOU WILL PUT YOUR WAND AWAY OR BE REMOVED FROM THESE PROCEEDINGS. By force if necessary," Rustfang warned.

Draco looked over to Rustfang and sat back down.

"Now that all the main beneficiaries are here, we shall begin." With a wave of his hand a small golden bowl with a needle in it appeared in front of each person seated at the table. "We are all here to witness the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. Now Lord Black asked that certain parts of his will be showed only if the relevant parties are present. Therefore, each of you, who have a bowl in front of you, must drop three drops of your blood into the bowl in front of you or forfeit your share of the inheritance."

They all did as Rustfang instructed, as some of their blood was added and the bowl glowed lightly for a moment before disappearing from the table.

"Good now that you have confirmed your identities and attendance, we can begin. I am Rustfang and my colleague over here is Silverhorn, we are the appointed accounts managers for the Black family."

"That will change very soon." Draco murmured to himself and partly to his mother next to him but it did not go unnoticed by the goblin who just smirked.

Silverhorn placed a small stone bowl on the table and tapped it once. The runes on the bowl started to growl and a ghostly image of Sirius appeared.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body hereby declare this to be my last will and testament therefore voiding all others before. Now that that little formal rubbish is out of the way, I would like to say a few things. First, I hope that when you are seeing this I died an old man or at least with two hot young witches in my arms but more than likely I did something stupid and got myself killed. I just hope I went protecting those that I love."

Sirius turned to Remus, "To my dear friend Remus, don't cry too much for me old friend. You already look thirty years older than you are. And there's still someone who needs you." They both turned to Harry. "Take care Moony, last of the _original_ Marauders."

Sirius turned to Harry, "Harry, your parents would be so proud of you. I know I am. I'm so sorry we did not get to spend more time together or give you the life you deserve after all the shit you've been through. I've still got some stuff to say to you but that can wait. Now's time for the good part." Sirius rubbed his hands together. "The giving away of the money."

"First to Remus, I leave you with a hundred thousand galleons and all my clothes excluding the Lord's clothes. Lord knows you need some new clothes. And I am also leaving you with that little cottage in the Scotland highlands you like so much as well as the unofficial title of Harry's Godfather."

Remus hung his head low to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"To my cousin NYMPHADORA Tonks." Sirius grinned.

"HEY!"

"Hahaha… Nothing you can do there Nymph. One, it's a formality and two I'm dead and you can't do anything about it now can you Nymphadora?"

Tonks raised her fist and looked like she wanted to punch Sirius' image but you could also see tears sliding down the side of her face.

"To my dear cousin Nymphadora." He said with no hint of making fun of her but affection, "I leave you one hundred thousand galleons, take your mom and dad out for a nice meal. And I also hereby formally reinstate Nymphadora Tonks and her mother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black back to the Black family line. Now enjoy life, find a nice man and make some babies." Sirius sniggered.

"To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave the two of you one hundred and fifty thousand galleons and before you say anything. No, you cannot return the money; I've had it transferred directly to your current family vault." Molly was crying into Arthur's shoulder. "If anyone deserves it, it's you for being such loving parents and for being the family Harry always deserved and needed. Thank you."

"To the Weasley Twins, you pair of trouble makers. I leave you five thousand galleons each though I doubt you'll need it seeing how well your business is doing but I think you'll like this. I also leave you the memoirs of the Marauders, every prank we ever pulled or planned to. Enjoy." Sirius winked at the twins who just gave sad smiles.

"To Hermione Granger, I leave you five thousand galleons and all the books in my private library which is rather extensive though not as much as the Black family library. You have been of great help to Harry over the years and an even greater friend. Please help him make it through this war."

Hermione nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"To Ronald Weasley, I leave you five thousand galleons, my Nimbus 2001 and some advice. I know you think Harry has everything in life that you could ever want in life. Money, fame, popularity and that some times you get jealous of that but think of what its cost him to get all that. Would you trade your parents, your brothers and sister for that?"

"Now to the remaining Weasley Children, Charlie, Bill and Geneva, Ginny, I leave each of you five thousand galleons and an additional two thousand galleons to Bill, consider it my wedding gift to you and Fleur." Bill frowned a little at this but no one seemed to notice.

"To Draco Malfoy." Draco sat up hearing his name, saying it was about time, "I leave you the title of…" Draco was on the edge of his seat and the woman next to him was smiling. "Most useless and pale bastard to ever been born to the Black family line."

"WHAT!"

"I also hereby remove Draco Malfoy and Nacissca Malfoy from the Black family line, cutting any allowance and privileges that they were receiving."

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!"

"SIT DOWN MR. MALFOY! Or I will have you removed!" Sliverhorn warned.

"I also hereby remove Bellatrix LeStrange from the Black family line cutting any allowance and privileges that she was receiving" Sirius continued, "However, Nacissca and Bellatrix BLACK may be reinstated to the Black family line and have access to an account containing one hundred thousand galleons each provided they leave their husbands."

Harry looked at the woman next to Draco, who he assumed was Draco's mother Nacissca seem to be in deep thought while Draco fumed.

Sirius turned to Harry, "Harry regardless of what may have happened to me, Nacissa and Bellatrix weren't always the way they are now so please, take care of them for me if they do come around."

Harry was torn, he did not mind helping Nacissca even if she was Draco's mother but Bellatrix was the one that took Sirius away from him. But could he refuse his godfather's last wish?

"Now to the rest of my _family_." Sirius turned to the rest of the people in attendance, "I leave each of you one knut and my last words to you, get those sticks out of your arses you stuck up so and sos, you think you're better than everyone else because of you're pureblood that is the biggest load of bull I have ever heard. So there."

The room was in an up-roar before they were silenced by Rustfang and Silverhorn.

"To Headmaster Dumbledore, I leave fifty thousand galleons to be used for Hogwarts and its students and for nothing else. I also leave your other organization ten thousand galleons but for you personally I leave you with these words, you may have had Harry's best interests at heart but you failed him on so many levels, I intent to fix that."

Dumbledore frowned while Harry gave a small smile at the words Sirius had for Dumbledore.

"Now last but certainly not least, my dear godson. I know it doesn't count for much but I leave you all the remaining wealth and properties of the Black family which is still a very large sum despite how much has already been given away. No.12 is now yours as well many other properties. I have also had the goblins draw up emancipation papers for you, if you sign them you will be legally an adult in the wizarding world however you will need the Dursleys to sign another set of emancipation papers to become an adult in the muggle world."

Sliverhorn walked up to Harry with a stack of papers and a quill.

"Harry I must insist that you do not sign those papers. I know it is very tempting to become an adult but…" Before he could finish Harry had signed the papers and handed them back to Silverhorn and Dumbledore sighed in defeat.

"Very good Harry, I knew you would do the right thing. Now that you are an adult in the wizarding world you can have full access to both the Potter family vaults and the Black family vaults as well as to officially become Lord of both the Potter House and the House of Black."

"WHAT!!! NO!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!! I AM NEXT IN LINE TO BE THE LORD OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK! POTTER DOES NOT HAVE A SINGLE DROP OF BLACK BLOOD IN HIS VEINS!"

"I must inform you Mr. Malfoy that it is solely up to the decision of the last head of the house to decide who will be the next head of the house. However if the next in line is not from the family line, we must see if the family signet ring accepts the chosen heir if not the next line will be the next head of house."

"Ya so shut it you prats."

Draco glared at Sirius, "Well. Bring the ring then. There is no way Potter will be accepted as the Head of the House of Black."

"We have been instructed to do that long before you even thought of it Mr. Malfoy." Silverhorn spoke in a condescending tone as he walked up to Harry with two boxes. One was blue velvet with a golden Griffin on the cover and the other was black polished wood with the Black family crest on it.

"This is the Potter family ring." Silverhorn opened the blue box, revealing a platinum ring formed by the two Griffins holding a diamond between their beaks.

Harry took the ring and on his left ring finger, it changed its size to fit Harry perfectly and started glowing before that light died down.

"The ring has accepted you Lord Potter." Silverhorn bowed slightly. Harry only nodded, he still wasn't over the warm feeling that he felt when he place the ring on his finger, it felt almost like he was being held by his parents.

"This is the Black family ring." Sliverhorn opened the black box revealing a simple platinum ring with the Black family crest on it.

Harry took the ring and placed it on his left index finger, however it did not change its size to fit Harry nor did it glow.

"Ha! I knew it! There was no way that…"

Draco did not get to finish what he was going to as the Black family ring started to glow red before shrinking to fit Harry's finger and the glow faded.

"The ring has accepted you Lord Black." Silverhorn again bowed slightly but Harry did not move as both rings started to glow again, the feeling that both the rings were giving him was similar to how he felt when he first got his wand but much stronger. They felt right.

"NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!!!" Draco stood up and drew his wand only to be disarmed and stunned by Tonks, Lupin and Rustfang.

Rustfang summoned two armed goblins into the room. "Have that insolent filth thrown out of the bank." He ordered.

The goblins dragged the unconscious Draco out of the room followed by his mother who paused and gave a short bow before leaving the room.

"All hail Lord Potter-Black." Came Sirius' amused voice, "I'm very proud of you Harry remember that. Your parents and I will be waiting up here for you but we don't expect to see you up here for a very long time. So take some money, paint the town red and gold and get laid. We'll meet again Harry. I love you, goodbye."

With that the image of Sirius faded out of existence. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Now that the will has been read, we hereby conclude this gathering. We ask that you all to vacate the room as we have further business with Lord Potter-Black."

Everyone rose to leave the room, some moved to say a few words of comfort while the rest of Sirius' family just sent hateful looks towards him. Harry just sat there his head still hanging low. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Hermione and Tonks in front of him.

"Wotcher. Harry." Tonks had a sad smile on her face.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Hermione's eyes were red from crying earlier.

Harry just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"We're here if you need us. You know that right?" Hermione asked.

Harry just nodded; they turned to leave when Prof. Dumbledore walked up behind them.

"Harry, I know you're in pain right now and that you think you're doing the right thing but I must insist that you stay with your family for your safety…"

"Leave." Harry's voice was barely a whisper.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said leave. The goblins still have business with me and if you still want to use No.12 Grimmauld Place for your headquarters, leave."

"But Harry I must…"

"His Lordship has very politely asked you to leave." Rustfang interrupted with two goblin guards behind him. "But I will not be so polite. Now, leave."

Dumbledore reluctantly complied and turned to leave.

Harry looked up, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome my lord." Rustfang and the guards bowed.

"Can you please not call me lord, it's kind of uncomfortable. Harry is fine."

"I'm afraid that would be inappropriate though I think that should not be a problem in private, Harry."

"Thank you but before we get to whatever it is that you would like to discuss, what is that?" Harry pointed to the stone bowl which cast the image of Sirius earlier.

"That is Gringotts' own creation, it is similar to a pensive but not only does it hold the memory of the persons will but also some of his consciousness like that of enchanted paintings but much much more limited."

"So that's why it could react to certain events."

"Yes, outbursts and actions like Mr. Malfoy's are not uncommon. The blood is an additional security feature that was specifically requested. Also unlike a painting which can hold the entire consciousness of the person this pensive can't."

"Oh. I see." Harry sounded disappointed.

Rustfang understood immediately what was troubling Harry, "I'm sorry Harry. I know that you hoped that maybe that this could provide you with a link to your beloved godfather but I'm afraid it can't."

Harry just sighed not nodded, "Guess I set myself up for disappointment." Harry squared his shoulders, "What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

Rustfang took a seat while Silverhorn brought some tea and papers over to the table and took a seat as well.

"Well Harry as the new head of for both the Potter and Black house we have some issues we need to clear up. First is whether or not you would like to appoint Silverhorn and myself as accounts managers for the Potter family account and any others that might belong to you?"

"Who is the current manager?"

"There isn't one." Silverhorn answered. "The old accounts manager, Crackhook, recently retired and we at Gringotts decided to wait and see your decision."

"Yes I would like the both of you as the accounts managers for both the Potter and Black accounts."

"Very well. Please sign here." Silverhorn pushed a stack of documents and pointed to where Harry needed to sign.

Harry skimmed through the two page documents and signed where he was supposed to. He handed them back to Silverhorn who signed it before handing it to Rustfang who also signed it.

"Thank you Harry. Now we would like to go through your current assets." Harry spent the next half an hour sorting out and going over his assets with Rustfang and Silverhorn before they were done. With both the Potter and Black fortunes, he and the next dozen or so generations of Potter-Blacks can live very comfortably without having to worry.

"Now that we've settled all your current financial matters, we would like to request a sample of your blood to see if there are any other inheritances which you may be entitled to."

"Alright." Harry held out his hand and Rustfang took a jeweled dagger and made an incision across his palm, letting the blood flow into a vital.

Silverhorn healed the cut without even leaving a mark, "Thank you Harry. Would you like to be notified of our findings right away?"

"No. At least not till I move out of my relatives' place. Maybe I'll move to the apartment in London."

"Very well Harry. Is there anything else you would like?"

"I don't suppose you have a way for me to get home unnoticed and avoiding anyone waiting for me outside."

"Of course we do." Silverhorn wrote out some instruction on a piece of parchment which vanished and was soon replaced by a glass marble. "Here you go Harry, this portkey will port you directly back to your room. The activation word is Quidditch."

"That was fast, Thank you. If anyone is waiting for me outside please inform them that I've left. Thanks. Quidditch."

---- Number 4, Privet Drive ----

Harry lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, his emancipation papers next to him. He decided to wait till dinner to give them to his aunt and uncle.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was time for dinner and got out of bed, grabbed the papers and headed down where he found his _family_ starting dinner.

"Uncle Vernon, I have some papers for you to sign." Harry placed the emancipation papers on the table in front of Vernon.

"What are these?" Vernon picked up the papers without even looking at them.

"Emancipation papers. If you and aunt Petunia sign them I will legally be an adult and I will be out of your life by the end of this week."

Vernon looked like he struck gold but wanted to test the waters. "Ha. Why would we do that?"

"Because I will be out of your life for good which means you won't have to deal with me or my freak friends as you like to call them."

Vernon was giving it some very serious thought but Dudley didn't seem happy, "OY! WHY SHOULD THIS FREAK GET TO BE AN ADULT BEFORE ME!?!" Dudley got up and was able to throw a punch till he found the business end of Harry's wand.

"Go ahead Dudley. Give me a reason. I'm an adult in the Wizarding World now. That means I can do magic outside of school and not get into any trouble." Dudley looked like he was about to wet his pants, "Now if you don't want to look more like a pig than you already are, I suggest you sit your lard ass down."

Dudley just looked over to his parents for help but all he got was an order from his dad to sit down which he did with a whimper. Harry held on to his wand just in case but kept his hand under the table.

"Alright, we'll sign it but none of this… this magic." Vernon felt like he needed to wash his mouth out with soap. "In our house and you better be out of here by the end of the week."

"Alright. But so long as I'm not threatened in anyway I won't pull out my wand."

"Deal." Vernon signed the papers and handed them to Petunia who also signed them.

---- Gringotts ----

Rustfang walked through the door of his office to find Silverhorn standing over a scroll which was glowing slightly.

"Is that the inheritance scroll for Lord Potter?"

"Yes. It's just about done." The glow died down and Silverhorn turned back to read it. "By all the gold in Gringotts! Is it possible?"

"What is it? Let me see." Rustfang pushed Silverhorn aside and read the scroll and his eyes widened. "By all the gold indeed."

"Should we inform Lord Potter?"

"No, you heard his instructions. But we should at least inform his retainers. They will probably find him in a few days."

Silverhorn nodded and begin scribbling on a piece of parchment.

---- Number 4, Privet Drive ----

Harry signed the last of the papers that he needed to sign and placed them in an envelope before walking over to Hedwig's cage, "I've got a letter for you to deliver to Gringotts. You up for it girl?"

Hedwig hopped onto Harry's arm, bobbed her head and stuck out her letter. Harry tired the envelope to her leg and sent her off.

Gringotts won't be able to process the papers till tomorrow morning but at least there was nothing stopping him from getting emancipated in the muggle World, he hoped. Harry decided to turn in, it had started to rain and the weather report forecasted a storm tonight.

A few hours later, a tall hooded figure appeared on the roof of the house across the street. He did not seem bothered by the storm.

"At last I've found you my Lord."

TBC


End file.
